Cooling Heads, Warming Hearts
by Mirokus Hentai Babi
Summary: Inu-Yasha has to cool off his head in order to let his heart warm up to Kagome...Sango has to cool her head to allow Miroku's warm hentai heart in.


My Inu-Yasha Fanfic...as yet untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in the story.  
Rating NC-17 for graphic sexual content and imagery.  
~~~ Authors note ~~~  
This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate anything from comments, criticism, and reviews to outright rewriting if you ask  
Kenshina Nokana  
  
The summer sun was beating heavily down on the group as they canvassed the area in search of shards from the Shikon no Tama. In the company there was Inu-Yasha, a hanyou with a really short temper, Kagome, the reincarnation of a long dead miko, Sango, the soul survivour of an attack on a Taiji-Ya village in the north, and Miroku, a low rank Buddhist monk with an air rip in his hand and a lecherous personality. The entire group was agitated and had been searching for shards for near two days and had come up with nothing and now only Miroku was left in medial spirits.  
"Now why so many glum faces?" he questioned with a perplexed look on his face. "Shouldn't we be grateful that we're not out in pouring rain or freezing snow or are you all to simple minded to notice that?"  
His comment was met with a serious of dirty, grouchy looks coming from the rest of the group's general direction.  
"You're one to talk lech," howled Inu-Yasha, "since after all you're not trapped under layers of clothing like the rest of us or maybe YOU hadn't noticed that?" he closed off with a smirk.  
"Oh shut up all of you!" barked the tiny kitsune, Shippou, "I can smell a cool spring up ahead and food too! Oh maybe there's an inn where we can stay for a bit!"  
Shippou was met with a series of grateful sighs and the stifling heat of Kagome's embrace. Sango mearly looked on with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Oh man", she thought to herself, "now I can talk to Kagome alone about those weird dreams I've been having and cool off all at the same time! That's two problems out of my way!" She grinned happily and realized that the group had begun to leave her behind. "Wait up!" she hollered!  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Later on, after checking in to the inn and getting some food into them, the four companions decided that it was time for them to seek cool refreshment in the small spring that served as a pool for the inn guests. Towels and guest robes were given to them and they were sent to their separate sides of the spring, men on one half and women on the other, to prevent obstruction of privacy while Shippou and Kirara, the fire cat, had already turned in for the night. Inu-Yasha was too busy thinking about what had transpired over the last two or three days to notice that Miroku had left without him but he didn't really care anyway. It wasn't as he and the houshi were close considering they had met on very um...awkward (?) terms. He didn't care for the perverted behavior that the so-called monk exhibited on a regular basis and he absolutely hated how he had taken a liking to Kagome. "She's mine" thought the hanyou to himself, "she's mine and that's all there is too it". He and Kagome had become very close over the past two years that she had been there in his time and she had helped him get over the loss of his beloved Kikyou no matter how much it had upset her. The hanyou began thinking how much he actually loved Kagome and came to realize that the love he felt for Kagome was twice as evident and passionate as it had been for Kikyou. Even hearing her name now perturbed him to no end. She hadn't been the same since Urusue reanimated her using her ashes and earthen clay. She had become a lifeless shell fueled only by the hatred that she felt for the betrayal that had befallen the two of them 52 years before.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side, Kagome and Sango were enveloped in their own deep conversation about dreams befalling Sango. It seemed that the demon slayer had been dreaming heavily of the "hentai houshi" as she called him, and she wanted to know why.  
"Hmm..." Kagome said warily, "do you think that its possible that you feel attracted to Miroku? I mean I have dreams like that about Inu-Yasha too but I have feelings for him." She blushed a deep rose and sunk into the water.  
Sango snickered, "Don't let him hear that or he might just toss you back in the well!"  
Kagome laughed along, knowing that all Sango meant is that there was a possibility that Inu-Yasha may not take it so well. "Meh" she thought, "if he can't deal with my love for him than that's his problem, why should I worry, it's not as if that dog-eared time bomb will try anything stupid considering what I can do with one word." She grinned to herself and turned back to Sango.  
"So do you want me to describe the dreams to you Kagome-san?" she laughed  
"Sure, if I can help any, this will tell me!" Kagome responded happily.  
"Well", Sango began, "Its like this, I'm out in a spring, by myself, and I hear something in the bushes so I grab my robes but they aren't where I left them. Feeling scared I duck deeper into the water and I'm grabbed from behind and blindfolded with a dark cloth. When the cloth comes off my face I look up and see Miroku and a bed of rose petals and I smell the scent of heated sake. Miroku gently brushes against my face with his hands and begins to carry me over to the bed where he serves me the sake..." she paused trying not to look horrified as Kagome stifled a giggle.  
"Go on...please!" Kagome chided, "The story's just getting good!"  
Sango cleared her throat, laughed and the started again, "So I drink the sake, which wouldn't normally happen since I don't drink that swill, and he begins to slowly kiss me. It's gentle and passionate at first but as soon as I respond to it he begins to get rougher. His tongue exploring my mouth and neck freely as try my hardest not so moan outloud and he sets about undoing my kimono. Mind you I'm starting to get scared by now so I try and shove him off of me but I find that my hands are too busy caressing his body to respond. It's like I had no control Kagome-san. It scared me so bad!" she pushed back her laughter to try and sound more serious.  
"Well its beginning to sound like the same type of thing that the miko Kaede told me, "the fact that ye arms and hands do as they please and you have no control signifies your own hidden desires.' You may think that pushing him away is what you really want but your heart is controlling your hands in the dreams and your mind is just along for the ride." Kagome explained thoughtfully, since she'd had prior experience with these types of dreams. "Continue please!"  
Sango had to pick her jaw up out of the water before she could start again. "Well, after we were completely undressed he began to very gently guide himself along my body, tasting every curve and just as he was about to break into me I woke up." Sango finished giggling uncontrollably. All Kagome could do was sit there and giggle along with Sango and think of how her dream about Inu-Yasha had been just the same except she hadn't gotten quite as far. Both women sank back into the cool water and continued their soak.  
"Mmmmm...why do I want him so much?" Sango thought to herself, "is it his eyes or the way he caresses me or is it just his personality?" she was deep in thought when Kagome shook her awake. "SANGO-CHAN," Kagome hollered, "ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT DAMN HOUSHI?? I mean its not a bad thing ooooooooooooo!" she squealed, "do I sense the virgins knot coming untied??" "Huh?!" Sango choked breathlessly, "what in Kami's name are you jabbering about?"  
  
END CHAPTER 1 


End file.
